


The Sweet Smell of Flowers

by Impetus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Lance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Omega!Lotor, Shancelot?, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/Impetus
Summary: Lance used to carry flowers.As it turns out, he’s a beta.And no one wants his flowers.





	1. When Lance Carried Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Cosu!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Everyone always said that Lance was a romantic, but if Lance had anything to say about love, it was that being in love was overrated and also terrible. Young Lance loved love. He loved the idea of being in love and everything that came with it. The flowers, the grand gestures, and the insurmountable bond he would one day have with someone.

 

Even in his youngest years, he would hold a fake flower between his teeth and try to woo anyone and everyone his age on the block. It never worked, but Lance was not discouraged. Then, the cool older neighbor next door _presented_. Lance had heard about presenting. The people who pinched his cheeks often tossed the word around in the air above his head. Even so, it had not impacted him at all. He just wanted to share his flowers and all of the love his parents taught him to have. The next door neighbor disappeared for a couple of weeks, no longer coming out to supervise the children playing on the street. Lance’s older sister took their place, her long arms and longer legs sprawled out on the worn concrete stoop of Lance’s house.

 

Eventually, the neighbor appeared again. They carried themselves differently, somehow even cooler than they had been before. When they joined Lance’s sister on the cracked grey steps to watch over over today’s street hockey game, they handed her a flower. She laughed and accepted it. She pressed the blossom to her nose, her face turned red. No one did that when Lance gave them flowers.

 

 _I want to present,_ Lance thought. He told his mama and papa so, and they laughed before cuddling him in their arms.

 

“Oh, baby, that’s still a long way off!” They said as they smothered him in kisses and nuzzled his hair. “Don’t hurry too quickly. Whether you’re an alpha, an omega, or a beta, you have so much love to give. Be patient.”

 

So he was. He was patient when he turned ten, the big double digits. He was patient when he turned eleven. Then he turned twelve, but still, no one wanted his flowers.

 

At thirteen years old, Lance decided that he would be an alpha. He wanted to be tough and cool so he could protect and provide for his would-be mate. At soccer practice, he was always sure to be amongst the fastest and the best players. Whenever he was out with his mama, he would cross his arms and keep an eye on anyone who glanced at her swollen pregnant stomach. At home, he bared  his teeth and puffed up whenever his sister, a newly minted alpha, would walk past. After she had her first rut and tore up the carpet, Lance began to think that maybe being an alpha wasn’t so great.

 

When Lance turned fourteen, he stopped hunching his shoulders and gnashing his teeth. He would still do everything he could to provide for his future mate, but maybe instead of by being a big bad alpha, he would be an omega instead. He was thin and flexible like omegas were always said to be. So he started taking care of himself. He asked his papa for help with learning how to take care of his hair and his skin. Lance learned quickly, making sure to do spot treatments to keep his complexion clear and his soft locks swept up and away from his face. Then his brother presented as an omega. When he hit his first heat, much like their sister, he had to be confined to his room. At the end of it all, when he finally emerged, dehydrated and exhausted, Lance figured that maybe being an omega was not for him.

 

 _Beta_. Lance did not know any betas. They were rare and _boring_ his sister said. After becoming an alpha, Lucia had told Lance more about what presenting meant. “There are only two betas in my whole grade and they don’t smell like _anything,”_ she said, her nose wrinkled. Lance’s brother said the same thing.

 

“I don’t like that I can’t smell the beta in my class,” he said. “It’s like she doesn’t exist.”

 

_Like she doesn’t exist._

 

Being an alpha sounded scary, always being tough. Lucia wore it well. She was never one to back down. If being an alpha was scary, being an omega seemed even worse. Joseph was often followed home by admirers. At first Lance had been jealous of Joseph’s entourage, but then he found Joseph crying.

 

“I feel like I don’t belong to myself,” Joseph murmured quietly, his face buried in Lance’s hair. “Promise me, Lance. If you end up being an omega, don’t let anyone boss you around.”

 

“I promise,” Lance said. He pressed a flower into Joseph’s hand and the omega sniffled.

 

“Oh, Lance,” Joseph smiled. “Aren’t you too old to be giving out flowers like this?”

 

So Lance stopped carrying flowers.

 

When Lance turned fifteen, the same age his two older siblings presented, nothing happened. No new smells, torn up floors, or exhausting episodes. _Nothing_.

 

“Ah, you’re a beta, honey,” his father said, sweeping Lance into his arms. “Congratulations! You’re the first beta in our family.” Lance’s mother smiled at him gleefully, arms cradled around Lance’s younger sister. The baby giggled and reached out for Lance with her chubby hands. _Babies like omegas best_ , Lance reminded himself as he plucked her out of his mother’s grasp.

 

The first beta. _A boring and empty space_. Lance smiled anyway.

 

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

As he grew older, Lance began to grow more comfortable with the idea of being a beta. He never missed class like his peers and he was able to sneak out much easier than both of his older siblings. At school, he leaned back in his chairs and told jokes. Lucia said betas were boring. Well _Lance_ was not boring. He always had a story to tell or a new line to try on the pretty girl at the desk next to his. Joseph said that betas were like an empty space, but _Lance_ made sure that everyone knew he was there. His voice was loud, his limbs long, and his appearance always maintained. He took each rejection gracefully. Well, as gracefully as an embarrassed teenager could.

 

When he graduated from high school, Lance realized that he had never dated anyone. Despite how hard he had tried, no matter how many confessions he’d scrawled onto torn note paper or how good he was at making his whole classroom laugh, no one had wanted him.

 

At the big ceremony, he threw his cap up in the air and cheered with everyone else. The smell of elation and excitement coursed through the air. When they finally went around to try and find their caps, Lance found his easily.

 

It did not smell like anything.

 

***

 

College was much of the same. There were more betas, of course, but still, no one wanted Lance. He had hoped that maybe other betas would want him, but they had all somehow managed the impossible.

 

Shay and Hunk were two of his closest friends, both having been in his orientation group. Hunk was an omega and Shay was a beta. Their relationship was so natural and they were easily the happiest couple Lance had ever seen. But a voice, an ugly, wretched, resentful voice curled up in his gut.

 

_How long is that going to last?_

 

He countered it with the sight of them happy together.

 

 _If anyone will make it, it’s them_.

 

***

 

When Lance entered his junior year, he met Takashi Shirogane for the first time. The alpha was a TA for his astrophysics class, and all too beautiful. Everything about Shiro felt special. The way Shiro smiled, how Shiro would personally help every student who asked, and how he could command the presence of a room.

 

The entire first semester, Lance admired Shiro from afar. He dreamt of running his hand along Shiro’s jawline, he would scribble down cute things that Shiro had done during class, and defended both actions when his friend Pidge called him creepy. Having a crush on your hot alpha TA was _not_ creepy. Maybe it was a little creepy. Lance was more infatuated than he’d ever been before which was actually quite impressive. What was even more alarming to the beta was that Lance wanted to act on his feelings.

 

So he started bringing Shiro snacks and drinks during office hours. Even on a broke student budget, Lance made a point of bringing coffee or apples to Shiro’s desk where it was cramped in the very back of the department. Eventually, they began talking and Lance fell even harder. But then on a slow rainy day, Shiro confessed. He admitted thoughtfully, voice low and thick from the rich cocoa Lance brought, that he wanted to explore space. It was then that Lance realized that this was more than just a crush.

 

He did everything he could to catch Shiro’s eye during class and Pidge often told him to clean up his drool. His astrophysics grades were both stellar and terrible. On the one hand, Lance always wanted to do Shiro proud, but on the other he wanted an excuse to get personal attention from the grad student. It was a toss up that Pidge rolled her eyes at very often. Shiro never seemed to mind. Beyond the small things that Lance had come to love, everything about Shiro called to Lance in even the most basic of ways. The alpha’s presence felt like a warm blanket of protection that Lance indulged in, the musky smell of cedar often painting his fantasies. Lance began to stop to smell the flowers on his way to class. Maybe he could give it a shot.

 

The second semester of his junior year, the astrophysics course was accompanied by a lab that was twice a week and smack dab in the middle of his day. Lucky for Lance, Shiro was assigned as his lab’s supervisor. Not so lucky for Lance, no amount of time or rejection had managed to improve Lance’s flirting skills. Even less lucky for Lance, it looked like everyone else seemed just as keen to flirt as he was.

 

Lance expected the competition. He expected the flirtatious omegas especially, who flocked to Shiro in droves. What he did not anticipate was becoming too close to Shiro. Too _dependable._

 

Still, he tried.

 

“Do you come here often?” Lance asked. Shiro looked at him, expression mild.

 

“I see you almost everyday, Lance,” he said, something pulling at the corners of his lips. “You smell sweet like usual.” The last couple of words came out in a rush, and Lance thought of the flowers he’d stopped to smell. They were sweet. Shiro plowed onward. “We’ll be doing a lab that requires you to join another pair. Make sure to keep an eye out for Keith.”

 

The unspoken dismissal washed over Lance like a wave. But Lance took it in stride, as he did everything.

 

“Cadet Blue Eyes here to accept mission ‘watch out for Cadet Grump,’ Captain!” Lance said, with an sloppy salute. Shiro laughed, a warm breathy chuckle as he laid a heavy hand on Lance’s shoulder, thumb pressing the back of his neck as Shiro sent him to his seat. Lance chanced a wink and sat down at his lab table. Even after Lance had introduced himself on the first day, his partner, Keith, had simply nodded stiffly before he turned to stare down at the table as if it had personally offended him. The alpha smelled of allspice.

 

 _Shy_ _and short-tempered_ Lance repeated Shiro’s words in his head. _But a good guy. Better than he realizes._ Today, Keith gave him a warm smile before turning back to organize his lab report.

 

Like always, during class, Shiro caught Lance’s eye and smiled at him encouragingly. Lance grinned back, never quite allowing himself to think about it when Shiro leaned in close or guided Lance’s hand with his own. Keith only ever listened to Shiro and the TA always afforded Keith special attention. After their group got full marks on the assignment, Keith clapped Lance on the shoulder for the first time. Shiro beamed proudly as Lance gave Shiro a thumbs up before he turned back to his still pleased looking partner. Keith’s eyes found to Shiro and he grinned, expression as bright as the sun.

 

 _Of course_.

 

Being in love sucked.


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up and decides to do something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a tense change from past to present tense!  
> This is to mark a distinct separation between what has occurred in the past, and the changes of moving forward into the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> And I hope you enjoy Lotor.

The sun burns in his eyes. His laptop is still open to the porn display of an alpha and a beta fucking. It’s not the first time he has fallen asleep to moans and the sound of slapping skin. Lance stares at it before closing the browser. He groggily finds clothes, ventures into the kitchen to dig out every unhealthy breakfast food in existence, and plops down on the worn burnt-orange couch to gorge himself. This morning, Lance decides that skipping lab won’t hurt him. Not anymore than seeing the two alphas together does.

 

So he fucks off and bums around his apartment until midday when his lab is scheduled to be. He sends Shiro an email detailing exactly how many times he’d supposedly thrown up all morning and skateboards to the park. When he arrives, he finds a park bench and sits there, eyes on the pond across from him. Algae clings to the edges, rippling as ducks swim and dive around the middle.

 

“I wonder if Shiro partnered with Keith today for the lab,” Lance contemplates aloud. “Keith is really good looking alpha too. I wonder if alphas can be together.” A breeze rustles the branches of the tree above him, small purple petals falling down and swirling around him. Keith warmed up to him eventually and always bloomed under Shiro’s watchful eye.  

 

He knows that Keith struggles with socializing, having witnessed the alpha clam up amongst others numerous times. But that never stops the jealousy that lingers in Lance’s thoughts every day. The beta sighs, head falling back as he closes his eyes. The cool wood of the bench provides an amount of comfort he did not expect, and his eyes flutter open as he comes to a satisfactory conclusion. “They could probably make it work.” He thinks of their sharp features and how Keith softens with Shiro’s patience. Lance smiles despite himself. “Yeah, I’m sure they could.”

 

“Excuse me, Is anyone sitting here?” A voice startles Lance out of his daze. Lance’s gaze jerks away from the water and up to one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen.

 

“Um, no, I’m here, uh, alone. How about you, sweet thing?” Lance asks, unable to help himself. The man blinks at him. Then a chuckle. Lance laughs nervously with him, trying to find some form of escape when the man sits down next to him.

 

“Yes, I am also here alone,” the stranger says, petals settle on his shoulders and in his platinum blond hair. “What is your name? Though I suppose I can call you ‘sweet thing’ as well.” He laughs, more heartily this time, while Lance chokes on his spit. “Though that might not suit you as well. You smell like flowers.”

 

Lance’s heart plummets. Of course, the flowers had been covering his lack of scent. So he does what he does best. He smirks and grins at the newcomer, eyes half lidded as he dusts the falling leaves from his shoulders. “I’m the sexiest beta on this block, that block, and every block ever built.” The man makes a noise of understanding and amusement, voice light. A wind picks up and runs fingers through the man’s hair, blowing into Lance’s face before dancing away.

 

_He smells like lavender._

 

“Well, Mr. Sexiest beta,” the man starts. “My name is Lotor, what is yours?”

 

Lance’s heart pounds, still tender and aching as the thought of Shiro rests heavy inside of it. But the way Lotor looks at him, with flowers and leaves in his hair, nestles itself firmly next to Shiro’s encouraging smile. Maybe this time it’s okay. “My name is Lance,” he says, a smirk plastering itself on his face.

 

“Lance,” Lotor repeats. He nods and pins Lance with a thoughtful stare. “Well, Lance. I hope you don’t mind if I keep you company?” Thin lips curve upward.

 

 _He’s an omega. Don’t get your hopes up_. Lance’s traitorous heart thunders anyway and the young boy that carried flowers demands to be let out. Lotor’s expression is open, his golden-brown eyes glittering with a keen awareness that both comforts and unsettles Lance. Lotor leans in closer, the scent of lavender heavy in the air around them.

 

“Of course not. Feel free, sweet thing,” Lance said. Lotor laughs and it’s the most melodic thing Lance has ever heard.

 

“Why thank you for your hospitality, Lance.”

 

When Lotor pulls out a sketchbook and some pencils, Lance thinks nothing of it and digs out a book that had been gathering dust on his shelf. They sit in relative silence for almost two hours, the occasional gaggle of children and the barks of over-excited dogs moving past them. Lance peeks over at Lotor, new seeds of hope sprouting in his chest as he spots his own profile on the paper Lotor draws on. One last glance and blue eyes meet golden-brown. His hand moves before he could stop it, fingers in long soft hair as he plucks a full blossom resting in the strands  and presents it to Lotor.

 

 _Say something_. “Do you want to go on a date sometime?”

 

***

 

It is some kind of joke, Lance is sure, but he is too elated to care. He stands in front of his door, staring at the new phone number in his phone. When Lance enters the apartment, Hunk stares at him balefully and gestures to a lion’s share of ginger ale and crackers on their kitchen counter.

 

“Shiro stopped by. Said that he heard you were sick and wanted to check in to see if you were doing better. You’re lucky I covered for you. I can’t believe you skipped class!” Hunk says, scandalized.

 

“It’s just one lab,” Lance says, voice dismissive. He shrugs, lips tugged in a shy grin as he all but floats through their living room and collapses on the couch. “I just needed a break.”

 

Hunk eyes him carefully, the calming scent of sandalwood drifting over Lance as the omega bustles around the kitchen. “I’m heading over to Shay’s,” he pauses in the door and looks over his shoulder at Lance, “there are a ton of leftovers. Help yourself!”

 

“Ugh, Hunk, my beautiful hero. I am eternally indebted to you!” Lance says, hands over his heart. Hunk snorts, shooting Lance one last smile before closing the door behind him. The beta hops up and ventures toward the fridge, humming to himself as he pokes through the assortment of dishes Hunk whipped up the night before. He settles on a generous helping of stew that smells and plops it into a glossy oft-used blue bowl. After placing it in the microwave, he hears a faint _ding_ and turns just in time to catch the light of his phone screen fading back dark.

 

He hurries over, heart sinking when he sees who the text is from. Shiro had given his number to all of the students at the beginning of the semester so that they could ask him any questions they may have. At first, Lance had abused this right, often sending Shiro invitations to hang out and maybe catch a movie before Shiro turned him down for the twentieth time. Lance always learned eventually. Any other time, Lance would vibrate with excitement, but now his heart fills with a strange sense of dread. He swipes it away as the microwave beeps, the mysterious message set aside as he settles down to eat. His phone chimes again, insistent as yet another text from Shiro declares itself.

 

Then finally, after the two texts from Shiro, the name Lotor pops up.

 

“Hello, Lance. This is Lotor--the man you met at the park today. Per our meeting, I would very much like to go on a date with you.” Another _ding_ and another text screeches into his inbox. “There’s no time like the present. Would you like to meet for dinner tonight?”

 

Lance takes a moment to collect himself, desperately trying to catch his breath.

 

“Yes,” he whispers as he types. “I would love to,” and the message goes off into the void. Lotor texts back almost immediately and Lance feels like he’s on cloud nine. Lance sends Lotor his address, the man insisting on picking him up for dinner in an hour. With just sixty minutes to get ready, Lance wastes no time. “Sorry, Hunk,” he mutters, pulling out the piping hot and delicious smelling stew before dumping it into the sink and turning on the garbage disposal. “Now, time to look good.”

 

Shiro’s messages go unread as Lance busies himself with getting ready for his date, ignoring the digging feeling in his chest. He showers, freshening up in the warm water before he sets to doing his makeup and styling his hair. Shiro once complimented his hair. Lance sweeps out of the bathroom, leaving the memory with the steam that lingers.

 

He steps out just as the sun is setting. When Lotor arrives in a sleek black sports car, Lance pinches himself to see if he’s dreaming. He’s not. The ride to the restaurant is something out of a movie, Lotor complimenting him easily and checking off each boyfriend box Lance did not know he had. Smooth voice? Check. Charming smile? Check. A jaw sharp enough to cut diamond? Check.

 

“I hope you like Vietnamese food,” Lotor said, glancing over at him before facing the road again. “There is a place I frequent that I want to introduce you to.” Lance nods eagerly, leaning as close to Lotor as the seatbelt will allow.

 

“I love Vietnamese food!” He says, maybe a little too excited as the seatbelt locks, digging into his chest and neck. Lotor chuckles and reaches out to lay a hand on Lance’s throat, fingers soothing the irritated flesh. Lance gulps, conscious of the fact that if he had the same scent glands as an alpha or an omega, Lotor would be touching them.

 

“Well let’s get you there all in one piece,” Lotor says, hand pulling away as if burned, his voice sheepish. They settle into an awkward silence then, soft tunes leaking from Lotor’s high-end speakers.

 

Lance flushes bright red. He’d seen couples get together throughout his entire life and was more than familiar with the way alphas and omegas courted each other. Even as a beta, he’d sat through numerous sex ed classes in which the traditional courting process was discussed, if for no other reason than formality. Courting was often long and arduous, filled with ceremony that culminated in the bonding and mating process that create the legendary deep understanding that carried through into the relationship.

 

Young Lance had not liked this idea. He wanted the beautiful momentous romances of the many movies he watched with his father. He wanted passion and excitement. Then again, those movies were all about alphas and omegas, and here he was. Betas were not known for anything in particular, but if they were, Lance supposed that they were known to be steady and dependable. In other words, _boring_.

 

 _You can’t afford to be picky. Who says Lotor is even courting you anyway?_ Lance’s mind chides, all too eager to bring Lance back down to earth. He glances over at Lotor, teeth pressing against his lower lip. Then, a song upbeat and cheerful begins to build and Lance can’t help himself, so he opens his mouth and starts to sing. His hands tap on the leather seats as he meets the singer note for note before he sits back and throws his arms out in grand gestures. Lotor joins him, increasing the volume and belting out the chorus as it comes back around.

 

“It’s another day of sun!” They shout together, laughing breathlessly as the sound of car doors slamming harks the end of their car ride. Upon parking, both men look at each other, eyes dancing with glee and cheeks hurting.

 

“La La Land? Really?” Lance says, eyes tearing at the corners as his image of Lotor softens into something familiar and _attainable._

 

“I’m not the one who started singing,” Lotor retorts with a raised brow. “And it’s a good movie.” His voice low and rough in defense as he runs nervous fingers through his white blond hair. Lance reaches out immediately, hand grasping Lotor’s before he comes back to himself and pulls away.

 

“Ahem, I mean. It doesn’t really seem like something you’d be into. But I love that movie,” Lance hedges, eyes hopefully waiting for Lotor’s gaze to raise back up. “I’m actually from LA, so that movie definitely hits home. Especially with the towing. If you park your car on a street you better check every sign. And I mean _every_ sign.”

 

Lotor relaxes with his words, pressing a button to unlock the doors and stepping out into the parking lot. Lance moves to follow suit when he discovers that Lotor had hurried around the car to open the door for him.

 

“Wow, I sure can get used to this,” Lance remarks, taking the hand Lotor offers before exiting the car. Lotor smiles, more seductively than Lance can take, before leading him into the humble looking restaurant. Upon entering the establishment, the hostess welcomes Lotor by name and leads them to a table in the corner of the seating area. The table and chairs are clean, but are chipping and peeling at edges. From speakers and on several tv monitors, Vietnamese performers serenade them. All in all, it looks like every other Vietnamese restaurant Lance has ever been to, but somehow it feels different.

 

“I come here almost every week. It’s cheap and quite delicious,” Lotor says, passing Lance a menu before turning to thank the waitress who sets down two cups of water. Lotor’s face cuts a beautiful shape in the dim light as the omega moves to tie his hair back into a low ponytail. A flashing neon ‘open’ sign weaves rings of purple and blue into the glossy silver-blonde strands. “What is it?” He asks, smile inviting as he catches Lance staring.

 

“Nothing, you’re just gorgeous, uh, I mean, um, food?” Lance chokes out, burying his nose into his menu. Lotor laughs but says nothing but a soft thank you. It is then that Lance decides that this is the best Vietnamese restaurant he’s ever been to.

 

Lotor gives suggestions for personal favorites and insists on ordering a fruit smoothie for them to share. Outside of his family and Hunk, Lance has never felt so doted on and taken care of. For someone like him, who is often rebuffed for being _too much_ or if he admitted it to himself, _too little,_ to be given so much undivided attention...it was something that Lance never really thought he could have. It was nice, and as Lotor traces small shapes into the skin of his wrist, Lance feels like he will never be able to live alone as he had before.

 

Lance almost wants to laugh. Perhaps he is a hopeless romantic. He sure falls in love like one.

 

The night passes quickly, their conversation light and comfortable as they discuss their favorite movies, music, and life goals. Lotor wants to establish a nonprofit hospital, but first he must earn the privileges required of his position as heir of his father’s company. Lance feels a little sheepish when he tells Lotor that he wants to research the stars and may even be part of future space exploration. Shiro flashes in and out of Lance’s mind, so Lance decides to ask Lotor more about his dream hospital. It’s vibrant, his dream hospital. And Lance’s heart pounds with each word.

 

Eventually they settle, their food long consumed as they enjoy each other’s company. It all feels like too much all at once, but perfect at the same time. Lance ignores the voice in his head reminding him that this cannot last.

 

“If it is not too forward,” Lotor says, stirring his ice water with a straw, “I must say that I am quite enamored with you.” He coughs, the dark skin of his cheeks burning pink. “When I saw you at the park with flowers all around you and that heartbroken look on your face…” He trails off here, watching carefully as Lance immediately tries to deny any such heartbrokenness. “Lance, in that moment, every part of me wanted to make you happy. If you would allow me to.”

 

Lance freezes, eyes wide and heart hammering as Lotor reaches into his coat and pulls out a slightly rumpled lavender rose. Lotor stares at the rose for a moment, obviously crestfallen at the state of the flower and hastily moves to tuck it back into his jacket.

 

“Wait!” Lance says, laughing as he moves to reach over the table and take the blossom from Lotor’s hand. He takes a deep breath, disregarding the bent petals. “I love it.”

Lotor’s eyes twinkle like the stars at night.

 

***

 

The ride home is brief. Too brief for Lance’s taste. When they arrive at Lance’s apartment complex, Lotor insists on walking him to the door. It’s perfect really. Lotor has a hand on Lance’s hip, taller and broader than the beta despite being an omega. Lance’s heart flutters as his shoulder presses into Lotor’s chest, the omega pulling back to hold his hand as they walk up the stairs.

 

Suddenly, Lotor stiffens, nostrils flaring as they climb the last set of steps onto his floor. The omega’s grip on Lance’s hand tightens as Lotor moves closer to Lance’s side, his arm now around Lance’s shoulders. The attention strikes flint in Lance’s stomach, and he nuzzles closer into Lotor’s arms as they round the corner to where his front door is. Lotor tenses even more, and Lance immediately knows why.

 

There, standing in front of his door, is Shiro. The TA’s expression is rife with an emotion Lance doesn’t understand. But it’s gone as soon as Lance spots it, schooled into a relieved smile.

 

“I uh, see that you’re feeling better. I sent you a couple texts saying I would stop by. Pidge, um, gave me your address,” Shiro says, eyes flicking to the arm slung around Lance’s shoulders. He turns back to Lance, smiling and holding up a tupperware much too large for a single serving. “I brought some soup. It might be cold now but you can always just stick it in the microwave.”

 

“This is an unusual sight.” The omega’s head tilts somewhat mockingly. “An alpha towing soup. Though I suppose you all do like taking care of others. Some might even call it stifling,” Lotor says suddenly, voice a bit hard. Shiro’s shoulders pull back, his chin lifting as he finally addresses the man who is so eager to challenge him. They stare at each other in silent conversation. Lance steps away from Lotor to take the container from Shiro, smiling despite the immense pressure building between the other two men. Lotor’s aggression takes Lance off guard. In that moment, the omega looks at him questioningly, his expression easing into something gentler.

 

“Lotor, this is, um, Shiro. He’s the TA for one of my classes.” Lance shifts on his feet before shuffling to his door and sticking his key into the lock. “He takes care of everyone.” A shy smile gleams in the low light. “Thank you for the soup, but I know you just wanted an excuse to see me,” Lance winks. It is when Shiro and Lotor’s gazes both sharpen that Lance realizes that he really should have said anything else. “I mean, like, you must have missed my charming personality in class.” The tension burns even heavier. “Anyway, would you like to come inside?” He says, cutting through their gazes and drawing their attention to him. The key clicks into place and he nudges the door open with his foot.

 

Shiro opens his mouth but Lotor beats him to it.

 

“I would love to,” Lotor grins, teeth and eyes flashing as he reaches out to run a hand along Lance’s arm. Shiro smiles, lips thin and white from being drawn too close together. Lotor moves past him, stepping into Lance’s apartment and taking off his shoes. Lance turns to look at his TA, the alpha still standing on the landing.

 

Shiro’s shoulders relax, his expression easing into something genuine as Lotor disappears from his sight. “Sorry about that,” Shiro says, voice low and heavy. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

 

It bubbles in Lance’s gut, hope laced with guilt as he desperately shoves down the thought of Shiro being _his alpha_. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll explain everything to him. We’ve only just met, so I’m kind of surprised that he reacted the way he did.”

 

“I’m not,” Shiro says, eyes boring into Lance’s in a way that felt both familiar and new. He reaches out, his warm large hand resting on the juncture of Lance’s shoulder and neck before coming up to cup Lance’s face. It’s strange. It feels both exhilarating and _right_ to have all of Shiro’s attention this way.

 

“Lance, are you alright out there?” Lotor’s voice is casual despite the impact of its arrival as Lance pulls away from Shiro’s hand to reply. When Lance turns back to Shiro, the man looks small. A feat Lance never thought possible.

 

“I should be going. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were doing okay,” Shiro whispers, as if the words were meant to be something else, buried, muffled, and changed into what he says aloud. “I’ll see you in lab.” He presses something into Lance’s hand and walks to the edge of the platform and down a couple of steps before sending Lance one last soft smile.

 

Lance stares at his hand, confusion rising in his gut as he sees that he now holds two roses. One lavender and one white.

 

When he goes inside, Lotor does not ask where Shiro is. Lotor’s eyes are fixed on the pair of flowers that Lance lays on the counter, their colors beautiful and vibrant in the humble apartment. Lance plasters a smile on his face, slipping back into the ease he had with Lotor prior to the strangest introduction of his life when Lotor cuts to the chase.

 

“Lance, what is Shiro to you?”

 

Lotor’s voice is even and thoughtful, much less charged now that Shiro is not present. Lance plasters a strained grin on his face as he walks to Lotor and pulls the omega’s hand, leading Lotor to the couch. The omega smooths a thumb over Lance’s knuckles and presses a soft kiss to them. Every half-truth Lance concocted in his mind flies out the window. He lowers his eyes, staring at their joined hands.

 

“Lotor, I know that I asked you out and everything, and I really do like you! Like a _lot_ ,” Lance says, voice gaining speed. “But, Shiro is like, I don’t know, my TA? But also I have a huge crush on him? And this date was the best date I’ve ever been on. Well, it’s the _only_ date I’ve ever been on,” Lance admits, head tilting to the side as his shoulders raise up around his ears. “And I really like you and I don’t know if I’m just imagining it but it feels like you’re kind of courting me and I just don’t think it’s fair that I not tell you that I am kind of in love with Shiro but can totally see myself falling in love with you.” Lance heaves a deep breath, realizing that he’s wringing Lotor’s hand only when the omega presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “I just...don’t think I’ll be able to forget him anytime soon,” Lance says, cringing.

 

The omega takes one breath, then two. He bites his lip as his fists clench and unclench in his lap. Lance watches, curious as Lotor seems to struggle before he settles. He looks down at his hands before turning to look at Lance.

 

“You love him? Truly?” Lotor asks, expression open and voice trembling as he waits for Lance to answer.

 

“Yes,” Lance says, giggling nervously as he confesses the thought out loud. “I think so. But I can get over hi-”

 

“Does he know?” Lotor asks this time. Despite everything, all of the hurt the omega wears, he wait for an answer. Lance reels back, staring at Lotor with his mouth agape before he begins to shake his head, giggles turning into full blown laughter at the idea. Lotor watches him, eyebrows drawing together in concern as Lance slumps against him.

 

“No, and I’ll never tell him.” Lance takes in a deep breath, smelling the soft lavender that wafts off of Lotor’s skin. “I understand if you’re not interested now, and I’m sorry for dumping all of this on you. I just...When you sat next to me, all I thought about was _you._ ”

 

They sit in silence for a moment, Lotor pulling Lance in even closer. Lance can practically hear the gears turning in the omega’s head as he considers Lance’s words. But Lance focuses on soaking in the moment. If he loses a beautiful man like this because of an unrequited love that can never be, then he supposes he deserves it.

 

Betas date betas or they end up alone. Lotor is too good for him already. Just like Shiro is.

 

But he lets himself indulge. Taking in the soft scent he knows he lacks with every breath. Lance waits for Lotor’s judgement and hides the horror and regret deep in his heart by burying his face in Lotor’s chest. The omega does not push him away, relaxes even as he does so. So Lance allows himself the luxury.

 

Then, Lotor’s hand comes down to lift Lance’s chin. Golden brown eyes search his face for something that Lance desperately tries to understand. Slowly, carefully, Lotor moves in. He watches Lance the whole time, as if waiting for Lance to deny him, as he presses a soft kiss against Lance’s neck. Lotor stays there, lips branding heat against Lance’s skin as he speaks.

 

“I understand that you love him, the alpha. But I would like to try showing you how to love me.” The omega kisses his way up Lance’s neck in the traditional manner of declaration, and Lance forgets how to breath as Lotor whispers into his ear. “I would still like to court you.”

 

***

 

They sit on the couch until Lotor cannot stay any longer. It’s odd, telling the man courting you about why you love someone else. It is clear that Lotor is not happy that Shiro is in the picture, but he seems to almost have expected it. The omega listens, nodding at the appropriate times and frowning when Lance begins talking about why it would never work. Eventually, the conversation shifts. They talk about themselves, divulging embarrassing stories, and like with everything else, Lance cannot believe how right everything feels with Lotor.

 

“You smell like honey and cinnamon. I didn’t realize until I sat with you for a while on that park bench. The flowers were a bit overpowering,” Lotor says softly, taking in a deep breath as he gives Lance a hug goodbye.

 

“I didn’t think betas smelled like anything,” Lance says, eyes wide as he turns to sniff his shirt collar. Lotor laughs at that and shakes his head.

 

“Usually they don’t.” Lotor steps out the door and out of Lance’s reach when he gives Lance a look full of meaning and intent. “But betas always smell like something to the person they’re meant to be with.”

 

It’s a common romantic thought that Lance had clung to in his youth, but time was not a kind teacher, and his peers even less so.

 

“No one actually believes that,” Lance chuckles.

 

“I do.”

 

Before Lance can say anything, or ask anything more, Lotor is gone.

 

***

 

When he steps back inside his apartment, he stares at the flowers sitting on his counter. Lance puts water in two small cups, setting them next to each other in the windowsill above the kitchen sink.

 

Upon waking up the next morning, he notices that they’ve been moved, several stalks of bluebells nestled between the two roses. All of the flowers rest in one tall vase that Lance did not know they owned. Hunk looks over at Lance from where he sits, studying at their kitchen table. The omega’s warm brown eyes follow his gaze and he lights up.

 

“Do you like it? I thought they looked a bit lonely, so I put them together and added some flowers I picked on the way home.”

 

Lance stares at them for a moment more before smiling wistfully at his best friend.

 

“They look beautiful together.”


	3. Teach Me How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes by all at once.

The next week that passes is the happiest Lance has ever felt. He sees Shiro in class, and the alpha’s gaze lingers, but Lance does not feel quite as forlorn as he once did.

 

Every morning and every night, he and Lotor exchange messages until their fingers ache. Lotor stops by in the middle of the day, always in his sleek sports car, and always holding flowers. First chamomile, then white morning glories. Lance keeps them all, filling the spaces between the two roses and their bluebells.

 

“You smell sweet and warm,” Lotor says sleepily, leaning on Lance’s shoulder as they sit nestled together on Lance’s couch. Lance considers this as he turns to catch Lotor’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

Maybe there is some truth to this. That betas smell only for those who are meant to be with them. Hunk sniffed Lance at the beta’s request and smelled nothing. But Shay smells like _earth and berries,_ Hunk said.

 

“Like honey and cinnamon,” Lance whispers, his breath mingling with Lotor’s.

 

“Like honey and cinnamon,” Lotor agrees.

 

It is like a dream. But then Lance remembers, and Lotor holds him close.

 

“I know you love him.”

 

Lotor smells of lavender and salt. Lance apologizes.

 

“Somehow, I love you too,” the beta admits. Lotor kisses away Lance’s tears, and wipes away his own before Lance can do anything about them.

 

***

 

When Lance walks into lab, he breezes past Shiro, stopping only to return the empty tupperware. The soup had been delicious, and Lance says so, thanking the alpha before hurrying to his seat. It occurs to him that Shiro looks exhausted. _But that is none of his business_.

 

“Keith! My dude! Did you miss me?” Lance asks, nudging Keith with his shoulder. The alpha does not look up from his work. So Lance tries again. “Hey, Keith? Buddy? It’s me! Your favorite lab partner ever. Don’t worry, I won’t ever leave your side again.”

 

“Welcome back,” Keith says, voice dull. Lance’s grin dissolves faster than the sugar in water that Hunk feeds to ailing bees.

 

“What’s your problem?” Lance says, the months of jealousy roiling in his stomach. “You had Shiro _all to yourself_. I did you a fucking favor.”

 

“I didn’t need your help,” Keith grits out, rising to Lance’s aggression. “You’re the one who has an issue, not me.” The words aren’t spoken with malice, but Lance finds hurt in them all the same.

 

“Well excuse me for trying to do what’s right,” Lance snaps, eyes rolling as he pulls out his own paperwork and slams it onto the glossy black table in front of them.

 

“Oh yeah, leaving Shiro waiting by your front door for hours to go off with some guy sure is the right thing, huh?” Keith hisses, voice low and simmering with anger. “Pull your head out of your ass anytime now, Lance.”

 

“Hey, is everything okay over here?” Shiro says, appearing at Keith’s elbow, staring at the other alpha before glancing up to look at Lance.

 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Keith replies. “I’m just getting Lance caught up.”

 

“Good! I’m glad to see you two getting along,” Shiro smiles, hand warm when it pats Lance’s shoulder. When the TA moves away, Keith leans in close to Lance, his spiced scent hanging heavily over them both.

 

“What do you mean he waited outside of my front door?” Lance asks, mouth twisted with confusion. Keith rolls his eyes.

 

“I live with him. After lab he and I went to the grocery store for crackers and soda for you. But then he ended up back at our place. He left again with a full tupperware of fresh soup he made at like five.” Keith says, ticking off each event on his fingers. “Then, he comes back at eight with no soup and says that a perfectly healthy you runs into him with some tall, dark, and handsome guy all up in your business.” Keith’s chest heaves as he mutters all of this, desperate to keep the conversation somewhat private.

 

“Wow, that’s probably the most you’ve ever said to me. Like ever,” Lance says, scratching his chin.

 

“Lance!” Keith huffs, voice rising dangerously as the beta laughs awkwardly.

 

“Sorry.” Lance waves his hands in front of his face in the universal act of surrender. Then, his eyes narrow as he moves onto the real point of contention he has. “This is a lot, okay? First of all, you guys live together?”

 

“Yes, I said that,” Keith says, expression exasperated.

 

“That’s news! You can’t just drop that on me!” Lance says, a hand pressed to his chest in mock offense. His heart is breaking, but being dramatic is what he’s good at, so that’s what he’ll be. Keith takes in a deep breath, clearly trying to find some semblance of patience. Lance does everything he can to hide the fact that Keith’s words no longer register with him.

 

“Did Shiro waiting outside for your ass for three hours just not click with you? What is your deal?” Keith asks, frustrated. “Lance, I really think you need to ta--”

 

“I have to go,” Lance says.

 

Shiro tries to say something as Lance hurries past him and out the door.

 

Lance mutters, “we are allowed three unexcused absences,” and he’s down the hall. The beta does everything he can to find his calm, but his hands are shaking and there are tears threatening to start running down his face. _Relax_ he tells himself desperately. He thinks of flowers, rain, and Lotor.

 

 _Lotor_. The thought of the omega warms Lance’s heart despite the pain. Lotor who makes him smile and laugh. Lotor who wants to court him. Lotor who has already carved a place for himself deep in Lance’s bones.

 

Fingers fumble through pockets and clumsily find the right number.

 

“Lance?”

 

The sound of Lotor’s voice is like a bell that rings through his thoughts. It dispels the deep rooted sorrow that claws through his guts and chest. So Lance breathes before speaking.

 

“Sorry for bothering you,” Lance says, laughing to ease the tension. “I just got out of lab early and wanted to know if you were free. I just...I want to spend time alone with you.

 

The line is quiet for a moment, muffled voices and the shuffling of papers fluttering in and out of Lance’s ears like the butterflies in his stomach.

 

“Sorry about that. I told my assistant I’d be out for the rest of the day. Are you on campus? I will pick you up.”

 

***

 

Lance refuses to talk about Shiro as soon as he gets into Lotor’s car. The omega drives them to the closest thing to a mansion Lance has ever seen. Lance jokes about Lotor being some kind of Gossip Girl side character. Lotor laughs.

 

Once inside, Lotor offers him a shoulder to cry on.

 

“It’s not fair,” Lance says. “It’s not fair for me to unload on you all the time just because my heart isn’t quite with the program yet.”

 

Lotor looks hesitant, but agrees.

 

“I know this is about Shirogane,” he sighs. “But for now, let this time be about us.”

 

Lance’s chest still aches, but the smell of lavender and the feel of arms around him, make the space feel less hollow. It is like the four cavities in Lance’s heart. One slot for himself. The second for his family. The third for Lotor, and the last, for Shiro. It lays empty, hurting and wounded despite every ounce of Lance that screams for it to seal itself shut.

 

Lotor kisses him deeply, and Lance is reminded that his heart is three quarters full. He will not give Lotor anything less than what Lotor deserves. And so, they spend the night together, cooking and singing along with La La Land until their voices are hoarse. Until now, Lotor has been uncertain. He gives and accepts kisses, but anything else. “ _Shirogane,”_ Lotor would say.

 

Tonight, when he says what he always does. Lance shakes his head.

 

“For us. For me. I want to deepen our bond. Can we?”

 

They move to Lotor’s bed, feeling and learning as Lotor leaves countless kisses and marks all over Lance’s body. It is then that Lance gives his first blow job and is endearingly horrendous at it. Lotor finds out that Lance fingers and uses dildos on himself. Lance divulges that he’s done it for years.

 

So Lotor fucks him.

 

“This doesn’t feel like how I imagined fucking would feel,” Lance gasps, barely able to keep himself focused. He giggles, high and thready.

 

“This isn’t just fucking,” Lotor whispers, sounding wounded. “Please,” he begs. “Let me love you.” He kisses away Lance’s tears and swallows his answer.

 

_Teach me how._

 

So they make love.

 

Their fingers intertwine as Lotor rocks into Lance, his cock large for an omega and just right for Lance. Their moans are breathy and taste like the wine they shared with dinner. Lotor murmurs praise in Lance’s ear and Lance digs his nails into Lotor’s back as the man strikes his prostate. Lotor has sharp teeth, and Lance begs for them to sink into his skin.

 

Lance realizes that Lotor likes to call him ‘ _honey_.’ He also learns that Lotor likes it when his hair is pulled and when Lance calls him ‘ _sweetheart._ ’ Lance learns that omegas cum quite a bit. He is grateful that Lotor wore a condom. Lotor is a cuddler. Lance is too.

 

Lotor learns that Lance has fantasized about keeping a cock in his ass all night. The omega’s voice is strained as he reminds Lance that they have forever to try new things.

 

When Lance wakes the next morning, it is to a kiss goodbye before Lotor heads to work. He finally removes himself from bed. He relishes in the soft smell Lotor left behind. Lance ambles down the stairs into the kitchen and finds a white flower waiting for him. A Marguerite Daisy, the note says. The chef prepares Lance a delicious meal accompanied by chamomile tea and a sprig of lavender set next to the teaspoon.

 

One of Lotor’s staff arranges for Lance to be driven home. Lance walks up three flights to his floor as if he’s soaring in clouds.


	4. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a visitor.

Thankfully, Hunk is not home to question why exactly he went MIA yesterday. After freshening up at home, Lance hurries to his professor’s office, only to see that the door is closed. So he dredges up every tiny bit of courage he has, and heads to Shiro’s tiny office.

 

He peeks in, heart flying into his throat as he spots white-blond hair and dark skin. Lotor and Shiro stand mere feet apart, each looking equally exasperated. Despite the lessons his mother taught him, Lance is a curious man, and this is a very unusual situation. So he stands outside, fingertips and clothing catching on uneven brick walls.

 

“I don’t understand,” Shiro says, his voice unmistakable. “I’ve been waiting for so long. My scent is all over him, I’m not going to believe that an omega like you didn’t smell the intent I’ve left on him”

 

“I smelled you, yes,” Lotor replies, sounding a little smug. “But this isn’t about you and me, this is about Lance.” Shiro lets out a soft growl, startling the eavesdropping beta standing outside. “Regardless of what I smelled, he didn’t know and he asked me out. I told you what I know, so unless you intend to discuss terms with him, I’m not going anywhere, Mr. Shirogane.”

 

“So you’re telling me that you smelled me and made a move on Lance anyway. But now, you’re what, trying to fix that?” Shiro’s voice rises, filled with a hopeless anger Lance identifies too closely with. “Why are you telling me this? What do you have to gain?”

 

“Lance is upset over you. For what reason, I don’t know. I don’t know anything about you beyond what he’s told me and I don’t find you very impressive,” Lotor hisses. His words are followed by silence until he speaks again. “But I will do anything it takes to make sure he’s happy.”

 

Lance presses a hand to his heart, a bit embarrassed and ashamed that in the end Lotor beat him even to this. Lance thumps his chest lightly.

 

 _Catch up to him_ , he begs his heart.

 

It is silent for a long moment, and Lance is almost afraid they’ve realized he is lurking.

 

Then.

 

“We _belong_ together.” Shiro’s voice sounds a bit warped, as if the confession had been bouncing around in his lungs and changed with every unspoken moment.

 

Shiro’s words are met with another quiet before Lotor speaks again.

 

“What do you mean?” His voice is charged, more aggressive than when he and Shiro had first met.

 

“I can _smell_ him,” Shiro growls defensively. The deep voice stumbles and chokes as he continues. “He’s a beta and I can _smell_ him. He smells like--”

 

 _Honey and cinnamon_ they say together. It is like the sound of a pin in a empty room. Clear and ringing as the tension even Lance could feel drains out of the air.

 

Lance’s heart has long since broken free of his ribcage and is thrumming through every part of his body. Shiro smells him like Lotor does. Lotor, who already loves him so and who he is quickly coming to love in return.

 

“Then you have even greater reason to accept my proposal,” Lotor says.

 

Proposal? What proposal? The beta’s ears itch as he tries to figure out what they are talking about.

 

“Lance what are you doing out here?” The bespectacled face of one Matt Holt takes up Lance’s vision, sending the beta three feet into the air with an undignified yelp. Matt immediately cracks up, hand clapping hard on Lance’s shoulder as he continues talking to the now exposed eavesdropper.

 

Both occupants of Shiro’s office hurry to the door, now staring at the beta where he stands, caught red-handed.

 

“Uh, hi! Wow, fancy running into all of you here,” Lance chuckles. “I just remembered that I have a cow to milk so I will see you all later!” He shoots a couple finger guns directed at the three people staring at him and he takes off down the hall.

 

Lance is fast. His long legs and athletic experience lended themselves well to his running, but it becomes clear that Shiro is faster. What _isn’t_ Shiro better than Lance at? Lance puts that question aside. A quick glance behind him fills his gaze and heart with _Shiro_. Every negative feeling that had built up inside of him over the past months is washed away by a want. A need.

 

The alpha holds him fast, grip strong as his fingers wrap themselves around Lance’s thin wrist. Shiro’s eyes, grey and stormy, pan over beta’s face. Conflict flashes over the alpha’s face.

“Lance, I’m sorry I just…” Shiro breathes. “I just couldn’t stop myself from running after you this time.” The heady scent of cedar overwhelms Lance’s senses. Shiro’s hand trails up Lance’s arm and shoulder, finding its way to his neck and chin. A gentle press and Lance is falling apart. It’s too much, and Lance finds himself searching for something to calm him.

 

“Lotor,” he gasps.

 

“Honey, I’m here.” The soothing lavender of Lotor’s skin cuts through Shiro’s sharp scent like a knife and curls around Lance like a blanket. Lotor’s hand is next to Shiro’s, rubbing circles on Lance’s neck as the omega leans in to press a kiss to the pulse charging under Lance’s skin. Shiro, hesitant, watches Lance’s expression carefully from his other side. Then, he presses a kiss to the beta’s chin.

 

The alpha and omega both look at Lance’s expression, their two scents twining together, warming Lance from the inside out.

 

“Well, would you look at that,” Matt whistles, still standing by Shiro’s office door. Lance starts, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the cocky looking alpha. “Little Lancey Lance has two men all to himself. Lucky!” A wink has Lance blushing and both Lotor and Shiro growling.

 

“Shall we find somewhere more private?” Lotor suggests, already wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist.

 

“Yes, let’s go back to my apartment,” Shiro says. He watches Lance’s expression carefully before taking the beta’s hand. The beta in question lets out a strange half-strangled noise as he tries to comprehend what is happening. Both men walk quickly, escorting Lance out of the building as several students and staff stare.

 

An anxious giggled bursts from his throat, and Lance attempts to ask. “Um, okay, so I’m totally okay with two hot guys being on either side of me but can I get some info? Can someone update the Lance machine?”

 

Lotor and Shiro pause, eyes darting to each other before resting on Lance. Then, both of their hackles raise as an alpha walks by.

 

“Not until we find somewhere private.”

 

Surprisingly, they lead Lance not to Lotor’s black sports car, but a plain looking black sedan.

  
_“_ The alpha is too big to sit in the back seat.” Lotor explains. Shiro’s lip curls in irritation. He huffs as he unlocks the car doors but does not rise to Lotor’s goading. And so, Lance sits through an awkwardly quiet ride sitting in the passenger seat as Shiro drives them to his apartment. Lotor’s hand firmly grasps Lance’s the whole time. But still, no one says anything.


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So! I accidentally forgot to iniclude an entire section of the last chapter, so I'm just adding another one LOL and there will just be two...shorter...chapters...

Shiro’s apartment is on the first floor. Shiro and _Keith’s_ apartment is on the first floor, Lance reminds himself.  

 

Lotor walks to Shiro’s door with a hand on Lance’s hip and an air of confidence that seems to rub the alpha in every wrong way possible. The outright antagonism Lotor leveled at Shiro from the beginning seems to have settled into something very different.

 

_Honey and cinnamon._

 

If Lance didn’t know any better, he might call it...understanding. Lance looks from Lotor to Shiro as the alpha fumbles with his keys. Lotor looks at Shiro with something akin to begrudging respect and pulls Lance inside as soon as the door swings open. The apartment is spartan. Linoleum floors and spackled grey countertops shine under the sunlight that drifts in through the living room window. It is small. It smells like Shiro.

 

It smells like Keith. Strong. It reignites a fire that Lance refuses to let go.

 

Lance falters, stepping backward toward the door when Lotor’s arm locks and keeps him where he is. His eyes span the room to look for the alpha he smells but his gaze is drawn toward the kitchen table. A glass vase. It stands, thin, tall, and filled with clear water. Blossoms spill over the top in a wave of white, their petals reaching toward the sun.

 

The beta pulls away from Lotor’s touch, too fascinated by the flowers to run.

 

“They are acacia blossoms,” Shiro says. Lance looks back at him just as the alpha closes the front door. Shiro hesitates, eyes darting toward the omega who watches them with narrowed eyes. “I...intended to give them to you but thought better of it. I’m your TA, Lance. I didn’t want to push courtship on you while I was the one grading your papers.”

 

“Secret love,” Lotor says aloud, voice commanding. “A bit cliche don’t you think?”

 

Shiro grimaces at the dig. “I could say the same to you. A lavender rose?” Lotor raises his brow and smirks.

 

“A white one?”

 

“Okay, while this is all very fascinating, I would really like to get caught up any time now.” Lance is watching the exchange with his hands on his hips and lips pursing. “Would you like to start with what the hell you’re both talking about?”

 

“The flowers,” Shiro murmurs. “Acacias mean secret love.”

 

Everything clicks into place with a sickening thud as a door within the apartment opens and slams shut. Keith. The alpha strides out of the mouth of a hallway nestled between the kitchen and living room. He stands with his arms crossed and an impatient tilt of his head.

 

“I see that you’re finally talking. Who’s this guy?” Keith scoffs as he waves a hand at Lotor. The omega does not even try to fake a smile as he turns to greet the newcomer.

 

“My name is Lotor, little alpha. I am Lance’s mate.”  Lance’s eyes widen at Lotor’s words. Shiro turns toward Lotor with an offended expression.

 

Keith’s lips curl in distaste and his hands swing out as he stares at Shiro and Lance. He jerks a thumb toward Lotor, who has since decided that Keith is not to his interests.

 

“Is this a joke?” Keith demands. Shiro immediately moves to placate him but Keith refuses to be calmed. “You’ve been pining after Lance’s ass since before I met him. But now he’s taken and what are you going to do?” He spits. “Before I even ended up in your lab it was _Lance this_ and _Lance that_ \--”

 

“I told you,” Shiro hisses, eyes darting to Lance. “I’m a TA, it’s against the rules.”

 

“Well the rules just fucking lost you your goddamn mate so how about that?” Keith lets out a frustrated growl and marches over to Lance. He stares, gaze heated and chest heaving when he takes in a breath and quiets. “I know that you’re already with someone but Shiro has wanted to court you for almost a year. He was so excited for me to meet you. Just…” Keith trails off, fists clenched at his sides as he looks up at Lance with more emotion than Lance had ever seen him have. “He’s like a brother to me. Please. Give him a chance.” The violet-eyed man moves quickly and opens the front door. “Lotor, I don’t know who you are, but regardless of what happens, you better treat Lance well.”

 

“I will,” Lotor says loftily. Keith gives a quick nod and slams the front door shut.

 

The interruption sweeps past them in a hurricane and leaves them quiet. Lance laughs, half-crying as he turns to Shiro.

 

“I’ve loved you for so long.” His voice is disbelieving and broken as he continues. “You knew that we were meant to be together, but you didn’t tell me that you loved me just because of some _rules_?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Shiro takes all of Lance’s rage and hurt with grace. “I should have told you. I should have given you a choice instead of making you feel like I didn’t love you like you loved me. But I was scared. What if I was just making all of this up? What if it was just the lotion you wore? I didn’t want to scare you by making advances on you as your TA. Especially because I was your TA.” Lance says nothing in return and Lotor still stands near the doorway, posture straight as he observes what unfolds in front of him. “Lotor...Lotor told me that you loved me. That despite your courtship, that you couldn’t forget me. So he offered me a proposal.”

 

Lance stares. Despite the confusion and pain, his heart soars. It celebrates and flips in his chest as the alpha approaches him. Lotor walks toward him as well to stand behind him, hands coming to rest on his hips.

 

“What is the proposal?” Lance murmurs.

 

“You were hurt, and I did not want to win your heart underhandedly,” Lotor says into his ear. “I knew that there was an alpha with intent to court you. His scent was all over yours, it almost overpowered you entirely, but then I smelled you and I _knew_.” Lotor’s eyes slide closed as he rests his chin on Lance’s shoulder. “It is considered rude to ignore someone’s intentions like that. It is not a claim, but it is a hope and a promise. But I could not lose you, the person meant for me, to an unnamed coward. So I pursued you.” He laughs as Lance opens his mouth to protest. “Even if you had left without asking me, I would have asked you.” The beta’s mouth snaps shut.

 

Lotor takes a deep breath before continuing. “But despite how much I loved you and how much I know you’ve learned to love me. You could not forget. You were hurting. So this morning, I decided to do something about it.”

 

“Lance, I...Lotor offered to let me court you as well.”

 

“But two mates is unheard of,” Lance mutters, looking up into Shiro’s face as the alpha nods in agreement.

 

“It is. But for you I would do anything. So I will try,” Shiro says. He is slow, as if giving Lance a chance to run. Then, just like Lotor had, Shiro moves close. A kiss at the base of his neck, then another, and another, up to the scent glands Lance did not know he had. A courting declaration.

 

“I love you.” Both the alpha and omega say together, the beta between them shaking with nerves and sheer disbelief.

 

“I told the alpha that I would do anything to make you happy. Lance, will you accept this?” Lotor asks.

 

Lance breathes heavily and then exhales.

 

“Yes.”


	6. P.S. & P.P.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely smut, so if that's not your thing, this may not be fun for you!
> 
> If that IS your thing, then please enjoy!

A year has passed since they spoke about their arrangement. The trio found a way to make it work despite Lotor’s still-present need to try and rile Shiro up any chance he gets. Although they still barter with each other for time spent with their shared mate, oftentimes, it is all three of them. So Lotor and Shiro make the best of it.

 

They give him flowers and tell him what each of them means. They take him on dates he’d told him about once a few months past because they remembered. They always remember.

 

Shiro gives him private tutoring on the shape of kisses and bruising handprints on his hips. At first he was still hesitant. He was shy to act. But Lotor’s presence both comforts him and spurs the competitive side of Shiro that Lance didn’t know existed. Lotor makes Shiro’s teeth bare and shoulders raise with every sarcastic remark about how the omega loves Lance _better_.

 

Lotor sweeps him away like always. With grand gestures and songs they sing together. He stops to raise a brow and huff whenever the alpha makes Lance smile in new ways but accepts the new smiles nonetheless. His eyes glitter with satisfaction any time he shows Lance something wonderful.

 

Together, they give Lance more than he could dream of.

 

They love him so. Lance, who held fake flowers between his teeth for daydreams and a hopeful heart. A lonely, boring beta, given warm kisses every morning and every night. They hold him, they share, and they listen. Lance cries more often now than ever before, but they are tears of joy and laughter. Lotor and Shiro still argue over who gets to spoon Lance at night.

 

But it seems that they both have settled on one thing. Making sure that Lance understands how much they love him. He will never be uncertain again.

 

And that is why they are here now, Lotor sprawled prettily on the bed and Lance above him. The omega’s hair fans out beneath him, slipping around the beta’s wrist as Lance sucks hickies along his ribs. Then, Lance’s warm tongue smooths over Lotor’s nipple and the man keens with delight. His legs come up, wrapping around Lance’s waist and pulling him in closer. Lance rolls his hips, grinding their cocks together as Shiro holds him by the meat of his thighs, face deep in Lance’s ass. The beta lets out a hum of pleasure as Shiro pushes his tongue in deeper.

 

“You won the bet this time, alpha, but I get to prepare Lance next time,” Lotor groans, eyes fluttering with pleasure as Lance nips at his neck. Shiro pulls away from Lance with a slurp and a self-satisfied grin.

 

“And yet, either way, I’ll still be the one fucking him,” Shiro grins before diving back in. “Fuck, you taste so good, honey,” he says, laying a hard smack against Lance’s asscheek. Lance moans into Lotor’s skin and the omega desperately moves to line Lance’s cock up with his ass. The plush head leaks as it slides along Lotor’s inner thighs. The sweat Lance licks off of Lotor’s chin tastes salty, and their scents mingle together in a medley of sharp and smooth.

 

“I had him first,” Lotor is quick to remind, fingers running through Lance’s hair. “And do not be mistaken. I will have him again.” The beta huffs out a chuckle as he rocks his hips again.

 

“Can you two let up, please? I’m _so_ fucking horny and there is plenty of me to go around I promise,” Lance pleads, voice playful despite the bluntness of his words. Shiro chuckles before pressing teeth into the flesh of Lance’s ass. Then, the alpha sits back on his heels and hauls Lance off of Lotor. With Lance in his grasp, he wastes no time as his cock slides in to the hilt.

 

Lance lets out a strangled moan as Shiro bows over his back, pressing the beta’s face back into Lotor’s neck, and fucks into him hard and fast. Lotor hisses in displeasure before pulling Lance up to kiss him sloppily as the omega’s hand searches for Lance’s swinging erection. Thin fingers wrap around the heated flesh causing Lance to cry out. Then, Lance and Lotor and move together, Shiro’s hips driving Lance deep into Lotor’s ass. Lance’s head lolls to the side as Shiro mouths along his shoulder and back before spanking him once more.

 

It is so much as it always is. The feel of bodies and smell of sex never grows old as Lance counts his blessings. Namely two, and they are sandwiching him in the most pleasant way possible. Lotor demands his attention, pulling Lance down to bite raw red shapes into the beta’s dark skin.

 

Lance’s fingers slip as they grapple to find balance in the sheets and strands of Lotor’s hair. Shiro reaches around him, tugging at the piercings in his nipples and reveling in the noises he makes. Shiro’s thrusts grow uneven, his body pinning Lance against Lotor’s front. Lance moves in time with him, still fucking into Lotor just as eagerly as he accepts Shiro’s cock. Then, with a shift of his hips, Lance strikes Lotor’s prostate and shudders as Shiro finds his.

 

Lotor moans wantonly into Lance’s neck and bites down hard as he comes. The omega lays back, relishing the feel of Lance still inside of him as the beta receives the alpha’s determined thrusts.

 

Then, with a possessive growl, Shiro pulls Lance up, Lotor hissing as Lance’s dick slips free. The alpha’s throat rumbles as he pulls Lance flush against his chest. The omega rises with them, hands splaying over Lance’s chest as the beta is fucked senseless.

 

Sh-shiro, ah!” Lance cries, head falling backward and hands coming up to run fingers through Shiro’s short hair. “I love you. I love you both so much,” the beta gasps. In return, Shiro’s hips move faster, harder, deeper into Lance as he fights to claim him from the inside out. His fingers dig deep into the flesh around Lance’s hips, bruising handprints pressing into the muscle as he gasps and groans compliments into Lance’s ear.

 

“You smell so good. You feel so good. _You are such a good boy, Lance_ ,” Shiro croons. Lance falls apart at the seams, the feeling of Lotor sucking his nipples and Shiro pinning him is overwhelming. Lotor lowers his head, catching the beta’s bobbing penis in his mouth and sucking as one of Shiro’s hands comes down to try and push him off. Lotor refuses to budge but Shiro pulls Lance away from Lotor’s hot tongue to the omega’s irritation.

 

Lotor watches, eyes glinting as Shiro exposes Lance further, stretching him for Lotor’s viewing pleasure as he fucks, fucks, fucks harder into Lance’s pliant and flexible body. The omega reaches down, fingers easing in with Shiro’s cock as Lance scrabbles for grip on Shiro’s bulging shoulders. Then, with a shout, Shiro pushes Lance forward and rams into him, chest pressing Lance’s face-first into the pillow. Lotor turns his head and eagerly sinks his teeth into the long-lasting mark on Lance’s neck. His fingers still on Lance’s dick and pressed deep inside the beta.

 

Shiro continues to rut into Lance hard and latches onto the other side of Lance’s neck, a new mark to match the old one. Both bond-markings pushing Lance over as the beta comes with a throaty moan. They lay there for a moment, all three of them now side by side as they catch their breaths. Shiro snuggles up against Lance from behind. The alpha lays a heavy arm over Lance’s side, licking at the wound he’d left on Lance’s neck. Lotor turns to face Lance, nosing his way to his own mark, laving it with affection and saliva. Lance giggles at the sensation. He is content, warm and comfortable between his two mates.

 

“Ours,” the omega murmurs.

 

“Ours,” the alpha hums.

 

“Yours,” the beta agrees.

  
***

Blue eyes flutter open an examine the dust motes that drift in the young sunlight.

 

Two roses and several bluebells sit on the nightstand next to a letter.

 

_Dearest Lance,_

_We love you so much, our sweetest honey._

_Thank you for letting us love you and loving us in return._

_Forever yours,_

_Lotor and Shiro_

 

_P.S. We played rock paper scissors to decide order of our names written. I won._

_-Lotor_

_P.P.S. I was the one who picked up the flowers not Lotor._

_-Shiro_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> This was some of the most fun I've had writing a fic in a while. 
> 
> Please give me a shout in the comments or with a kudo if you liked what I've written!  
> If you want to get to know me a bit better or just have a nice chat, you can reach me on twitter @sugayiffer!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Flower meanings by order of appearance:  
> Lavender rose: Love at first sight  
> White rose: New beginnings and reverence  
> Bluebells: Constancy and everlasting love  
> Chamomile: Patience  
> Morning Glories: Love in vain/unrequited love  
> Marguerite Daisy: Hope, loyal love, and shared sentiments  
> Scents:  
> Lance: Honey and cinnamon; something sweet to attract like an omega and something with a strong impact like an alpha. Both also remind me of Lance.  
> Shiro: Cedar; to represent sturdiness and discipline  
> Lotor: Lavender; to represent grace. Also chosen to represent Lotor as a calming presence.  
> Keith: Allspice; a single representation of many things and compassion  
> Hunk: Sandalwood; Good luck, protection and success  
> Shay: Earth; Stability/foundation. Berries; refreshing and a burst (of hope in Lance’s romance)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the remaining chapters over the next couple of weeks!  
> I hope you enjoyed and I hope you like the upcoming chapters.


End file.
